Lost In Translation
by panzerkatzen
Summary: When a ninja and a cowboy start working together, some cultural quirks just don't mix... In particular, things like pet names. Short Mccree and Hanzo stories.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been meaning to get into Overwatch fiction recently and I thought this would be a good place to start. I personally think McHanzo is a really sexy crack ship.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Given Name**

There are some things that Mccree does that make Hanzo feel uncomfortable. One of them is calling Hanzo by his first name.

"Nice shot, Hanzo!" he'd say, after Hanzo had shot someone off a building.

"Hanzo, could you pass me that bottle? I could use a drink." he'd ask, on the way back to the watchpoint.

"Hanzo, you look a little chilly." he'd remark, while latching the window shut on a blustery afternoon.

Normally, being accidentally disrespected by westerners was something that the ninja had to deal with, considering that it was equally important to maintain good relations with one's business partners. Mccree was a different category of westerner and seemed to be taking his western-ness as seriously as Hanzo (and by extension the Shimada clan) was taking his Japanese-ness. Thus after one too many times, Hanzo had had enough, and so approached Mccree while the latter was polishing his six-shooter on one of the long tables in the workshop.

"Mccree-san. Might I have a word with you?" Hanzo put on his sternest face.

"Oh hey there, Hanzo, what's the matter?" Mccree looks up from his gun and reaches up with his bionic arm to tip his hat.

"It concerns the manner in which you address me. I believe it is common practice in the west to refer to one's friends by their first name?" Hanzo sits down and looks the other man in the eye.

"Mmhm?" Mccree leans back in his seat a bit.

"In my homeland, we refer to each other by our surnames. Our given names are reserved for more… intimate moments, or to be used by family members." Hanzo coughed a bit at the mention of the word "intimate".

"Is that so? Well I'll be honest, Hanzo, I've called your brother "Genji" a ton of times and he hasn't complained." Mccree gives him a grin.

"That may be the case, but I believe Genji is the more liberal of us two brothers, and we sometimes have different values when it comes to these things. I would appreciate it if you referred to me as "Shimada" or "Shimada-san" instead."

"Ain't that a bit too formal? I mean we've been through some deep shit together over the past couple'a months. Genji used to call me "Jesse-kun" sometimes, though darned if I know what kun actually means." Mccree pronounces the honorific as "coon", eliciting a small twitch of the eyebrow from the archer. "Don't suppose "Shimada-kun" would be too much, would it?"

Hanzo briefly pictures Genji referring to the cowboy as "Jesse-kun". It was almost cute. Almost. Hanzo's brows crinkle mildly in distaste, but the feeling passes.

""Shimada-kun" is acceptable." Hanzo nodded.

Mccree scratches his chin a bit. The extra syllables bothered him. "Hanzo" had a nice, quick ring to it, short and sweet and easy to shout over the noise of things like Bastion fire and Reinhardt being Reinhardt. That said, if the other guy felt that he was being too chummy, he might as well humor him.

"Alright then, Ha- Shimada-kun." Mccree replied. "I'll try to remember that."

"Thank you, Mccree-san." Hanzo bows towards him, letting "Hashimada-kun" pass for the time being.

"No problem, Shimada-kun." Mccree frowns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Fair Play**

"I told you, we would have had control of the payload if that Junker kid hadn't booted us off it with that mine of his! Wasn't it your job to take him out?" A battered Mccree was ranting as Mercy tended to his wounds on the Orca. Next to him was Morrison, who was also on payload duty for the mission.

"Shut it, kid. YOUR job was to watch for flankers and what were you doing? Sneaking behind enemy lines and nearly getting killed by their turrets." Morrison snapped his visor on, having just healed himself up.

Hanzo dropped into the hangar, scratched and bruised, but none too worse for the wear. "The enemy possesses a tele-" he began.

"Kid?" Mccree puffed his chest out. "I'll have you know I turned 37 three months ago."

"-porter." Hanzo finished, mildly exasperated. These Americans and their shallowness.

"Now, now, there is still time. Go on, Jack, we'll catch up with you in a bit." Mercy waved him off sternly. "Shimada-san, I'll see to you in a moment."

Morrison stepped out of the doorway and gave the ship's occupants a quick glance. "I don't doubt it, but Hana Song's half your age and at least knows how to follow orders. Now keep up the pace, why don't you?"

Mccree gives the soldier a scowl as he sprints off.

"Keep up the pace, he says. Darn tootin. Oh hey Han- uh, Shimada-kun. What was that about a teleporter?" The scowl turns into a grin on seeing his friend.

"It is somewhere in the general area of the payload, but I have yet to find the exact location." Hanzo shakes his head.

"That Vishkar girl knows how to hunker down. Nearly got fried by those turrets of hers."

Mercy gives the cowboy a once-over. "All patched up. Now don't go running off just to get hurt now."

"Yes ma'am." Mccree nods, as a message comes up on the Orca's speakers.

" _Soldier to Mercy. You're needed up front."_

"That's my cue. Shimada-san, I'm afraid I don't have the time to attend to you, but there should be some biotic kits in the supplies cabinet. I'll see you both soon."

Mercy swoops off, leaving both a trail of light behind her and a still scratched up Hanzo, scowling almost as magnificently as Mccree was earlier.

"In my time with the Shimada clan we did not leave our allies hanging when they needed attention." Hanzo shakes his head, hooking his bow onto his back.

"Must be why you fellows managed to fight off all those Omnics during the crisis." Mcree strides to the supply cabinet and opens it. A six pack of soda and a small mountain of potato chip bags fall out. "...well. Looks like the little bunny girl's been making herself at home."

"I must say though, Mccree-san, you were being very disrespectful towards Morrison-san." Hanzo crouches and digs through the chip mountain, hoping to find at least one golden biotic canister.

"-San this, -san that, you sound like one of those annoying American kids who're into too much cartoons." Mccree tossed a bag of chips over his shoulder. "Here we are, the- nah it's another soda can. Goddammit, Song. Anyway, if you get to pick what I call you, do I get to pick what you call me?"

Hanzo squints through the mess and sees a glint of gold. He reaches out to find… a golden soda can. This is getting ridiculous. "Is this necessary?" he asks.

"No, but it'd be a lot less annoying. You can ditch the honorifics and go straight to "Jesse" if you want to. Short and quick." Mccree finally wrangles a biotic canister from the mess of junk food and turns to face his teammate to find him slightly pink. "Uhm. Something wrong?"

"You DO recall what I explained to you regarding the use of given names?" Hanzo gave him a look, then glanced to the biotic canister.

"Yes I do. And while I find that all to be mighty informative, if I have to follow them Japanese rules for it I don't see why I can't ask you to follow the American ones. Anything to get you to drop an honorific or two..." Mccree rolls the canister around in his good hand. "...Shimada-kun."

The cowboy had a point. Hanzo reaches out and grabs the canister, while taking a deep breath.

He looks up at Mccree and straight into his eyes.

"J-jesse. San."

Mccree rolls his eyes. And here he thought HE was stubborn.

"Jesse. Jess- see." Mccree said blankly.

"Jesse." Hanzo repeated, with a death grip on the canister.

"There now, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Mccree flicks a switch on the canister and yellow biotic fumes come out of it. Hanzo's scratches started to seal up, even partially repairing some gashes in his clothing. "We'd better get a move on or the old man'll start yapping at us again."

"Do you mean Reinhardt-san or Morrison-san?"

"Oh for the love of-" Mccree looks to the sky for a moment. "Morrison. I mean Morrison."

"I believe I am not obligated to change how I refer to people other than yourself, Mc- Jesse." Hanzo shakes the canister to completely empty it of the vapors.

"McJesse." The cowboy laughs and gives the shorter man a pat on the shoulder, striding towards the bay doors. "Damn straight, Shimada. Now let's go kick some ass."

"That's Shimada-kun to you." Hanzo can't help but grin, as he takes an arrow out of his quiver and follows the cowboy out into battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Hold'em**

"He called you what now?" Genji sat cross-legged, looking over his hand of playing cards.

"McJesse." Mccree stamped his cigar out into an ashtray as he looks over his own hand. "Your draw."

"I'm surprised you even got him to drop the honorific." Genji's visor seemed to glow a bit brighter than usual.

"Well if he tries to call me just "Jesse", the -san sorta follows automatically, so I've told him that  
"McJesse" is fine. Sounds right stupid." Mccree chuckled.

"Coming from my brother, it is kind of cute. Almost." Genji drew a card and plucked a few more out of his hand. "McJesse..."

"Don't you start now, you little shit."

"I don't think I can remember him ever calling someone by a nickname." Genji mused. "You must mean a lot to him. Or to his pride."

"I'd put money on the latter. 'Sides, we got a bit of an agreement going." Mccree looked at the cards on the table, then drew his own to match. "So he calls me McJesse and I call him Shimada-kun."

"Shimada-coon?" Genji looked up.

"No, Shimada-kun. Much rather call him just Hanzo though."

The lights on Genji's visor dimmed slightly, then glowed with a mild intensity. "I'm a little jealous now. You and my brother seem to be on good terms."

Mccree slapped down a set of cards on the table. Genji looked at them and shrugged in defeat.

"If this is good terms I'd hate to see bad terms."

"Well, you're looking at bad terms." Genji tilted his head to one side. "It can't get much worse than what happened to me."

"Oh. Uh. Sorry about that." Mccree frowned and bowed his head a teeny bit, but enough for the ninja to notice. "So do I have to start worrying about him attacking me in my sleep or something? ...Is that an Asian thing?"

"Oh no, throughout history people have been murdering each other regardless of race and culture." Genji sounded extremely optimistic. "Though what happened between me and my brother is probably more unique to Japan. I am sure that Hanzo would not hunt you down over some misdemeanor, especially considering that he is no longer working with the Shimada clan breathing down his back."

"You make it sound a lot nicer than it actually is, Genji." Mccree fumbled for another cigar from his pouch. "In America we talk things out, mostly. Though that doesn't really end well all the time."

"Even among Omnics there is conflict. I'm sure that conflict between people is something that transcends culture. " Genji nodded, taking the cards on the table and shuffling them. "As are nicknames. Did you know that "Zarya" is a nickname? The Russians seem to have different types of names depending on how close you are to the person."

"Really? Kinda like your -san, -kun, and what was it? Asked about that Japanese honorific talk and she said something like -chan and senpai?" Mccree lights his cigar, breathing in and out some puffs of smoke, and pronouncing "senpai" as something closer to "send pie".

"Not quite. In Russia, the spelling of the name changes, but in Japan you change the honorific to suit your needs. For example, I address my master Zenyatta as "Zenyatta-sensei". "Sensei" is a separate word that means teacher, but you can use it as a suffix for someone like a professor, or a doctor." Genji flips the deck through his nimble mechanical fingers. ""Senpai" is a word used for someone who has more experience than you. For example, I could call Morrison my senpai."

"Morrison doesn't strike me as the type of guy who'd be my send-pie. Now Reyes… man, those were the days. Shit's gone weird now." Mccree blows out a smoke ring. "Would you call Hanzo your send-pie?"

"Oh no. Hanzo is my brother. As a young boy I would call him "onii-sama" more formally, and "onii-chan" more casually. Sometimes it would be Hanzo-nii-sama, like during training. Now I refer to him as just Hanzo, as I've been disowned by the clan." Genji dealt two hands, somehow managing to make being disowned sound as casual as buying milk from the grocery store.

"Really. So would he try to shoot me full of holes if I tried to call him something like "Hanzo-chan?"" Mccree took his dealt hand, peeked under it to check the contents, and frowned a bit. "Take that back and deal me a new one, that one's crap."

"Let me know when you try. I would like to see the look on his face." Genji seemed very pleased with his hand, and reshuffled Mccree's cards into the deck.

"Or send-pie. I could call him send-pie." Mccree chuckled.

"I think he would have a fit." Genji laughed, almost dropping the cards.


End file.
